


Eyeshadow

by Bigjumpervibes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Makeup fic, One Shot, a bit of angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigjumpervibes/pseuds/Bigjumpervibes
Summary: Mondo teaches Taka about Makeup and his mind brings back thoughts of the past.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Eyeshadow

**Author's Note:**

> This a gift for Nic who has been a wonderful friend and support for my writing.  
> HAVE THE MOST WONDERFUL OF BIRTHDAYS!!!
> 
> I hope you like it ;u;

His own lavender eyes stared back at him as he rounded off the side of his eyeliner. His eyes were always too soft, he used the liner to intensify them, and also to pay homage to his gang. With only the bottom flick left to go he decided to check in on his student.

“Yer watchin’?” 

“Of course! You’ve done an exceptional job so far! This does explain why your penmanship is surprisingly well-executed on your schoolwork”

Chuckling at the response, of course Kiyotaka would liken his ability at makeup to something academic, in fact he could relate anything he did to something school related. Having a gang meant he was a charismatic leader, his strength meant he could protect his fellow students, his makeup routine meant he had nice handwriting. 

Finishing off the flick, he made it a tad too thick so he could demonstrate how to clean it up with a cotton bud and make the lines sharper later. 

Red eyes watched with a scrutiny that most others would find off putting but Mondo liked it because he could tell he was paying attention. Plus, he knew Kiyotaka was just trying to commit the steps to his memory. 

They were both in the biker’s bathroom, he was in front of the mirror and Taka was sat on the edge of the bath. After the whole secret thing got revealed by Monokuma he didn’t want to be alone. It took a bit of convincing to keep the other guy from finding some sort of errand to do but once Mondo mentioned he’d teach him something new Taka was excitedly following him into his room. 

“What’s this?” 

“Huh?” The biker looked to where his friend was pointing. 

He’d laid out all the makeup he had on the sink, there was beat up eyeliners, overused brushes, a mascara and then one eyeshadow. It was the eyeshadow that was being questioned.

“Eyeshadow, it was my bro’s”

“I didn’t know you had a brother!” 

Boy did he…

.  
..  
…

“Yer watchin’?”

“’Course I fuckin’ am”

“Aye! Yer still a kid so yer not allowed to use those words yet” His brother scolded.

A ten-year-old Mondo grumbled folding his arms as he watched his older brother apply his eyeliner in the broken mirror they had in their bathroom. It had been his birthday last week and Daiya had promised him he would teach him how he got ready for the gang, Mondo still wasn’t allowed to join yet so this was the closest thing he’d get for now. 

“What’d ya do if yer make a mistake?” The young boy asked.

“Mistake?” Daiya repeated with a thoughtful expression, a flash of an idea appeared on the older Owada’s face and then he promptly dragged the eyeliner too far ruining the symmetry he’d just worked so hard on. 

Mondo gaped at his brother. That was so stupid! Now he’d messed it all up, wasn’t he gonna get mad? Or shout? Or something?!

The teen then moved to grab a cotton bud from the box above the sink. Plucking one out he held it up so Mondo could examine it, the small boy looked unimpressed even confused why he was being shown the small hygienic tool. 

“Not everythin’ that goes wrong is a mistake” The older boy moved back to the mirror and began to erase some of the excess liner creating a sharp edge and replicating the flick on his other eye “Sometimes ya just need to work with it and you’ll get there”

When Daiya turned back Mondo checked out the finished look, he let a few ‘oh’s out and got a lopsided smirk in response before his brother moved back to grab his eyeshadow. 

Mondo used to think makeup was all girly and dumb but since they left home and got accustomed to livin’ alone his brother had taken on a new style which included it. He looked like one of them guys in the films they’d watch, styled hair, badass jacket, and cool eyes. Daiya looked cool as fuck and Mondo couldn’t wait to be just like ‘im.

“Now sit” 

Doing as told, Daiya got to work loading his eyelids with the black he so affectionally wore, it took a bit of shouting for the younger Owada to stay still but eventually they got there. Soon he was passed the eyeliner his brother had just used, once in his hands he held it so delicately despite it having enough signs of wear and tear.

“Your turn kid” 

“’Kay!” Mondo shouted back and moved to go in front of the mirror. 

Looking back at himself like this was kind of surreal, his head was yellow after they bleached it the other week and the black eyelids didn’t look as good on him as they did Daiya. But he felt a sense of belonging wash over him, he was a part of the group and all this stuff was him. The blonde updo that definitely needed practice, the purple against black, the smirk that graced his lips just like his brother’s. This was Mondo Owada.

He brought the liner to his top lash line and copied the movements he had just watched his brother do, his application was shaky, less composed but soon he’d done the first part and it looked alright! Next, he moved to the bottom, this was harder because it was a smaller area to work with and he was getting nervous. 

“Breathe lil’ man”

“Who ya callin’ lil’?” Mondo barked causing his hand to move and the liner to smudge. 

“DAIYA!” 

Flipping round to shout at his older brother who was just laughing at him he fumed looking back at the mirror. He looked like he’d been cryin’ over some chick! Ugh! With a pout and sensing he’d get no help from the other boy he grabbed a cotton bud and attempted to do the trick he’d just been taught.

It didn’t take long to fix the bits he’d fumbled and soon he was looking at his own reflection with even more adoration than before. This was an Owada, this was Daiya and Mondo’s style and no one could take it away from them. 

Revealing the finished look to his brother who had just calmed down from his earlier laughing fit he watched as Daiya closed his eyes and grinned giving him a thumbs up. 

…  
..  
.

Taka watched him as Mondo picked up a cotton bud and show it off in an attempt to replicate the past. 

“Ah! Are you going to clean up the sides with the cotton bud?” Taka guessed. HUH?

“Wait! How’d ya know?”

“Well unless you’re going to clean your ears I don’t know what else you could be doing with it, especially during a makeup tutorial” The hall monitor innocently explained his thoughts. 

Sulking, Mondo did as was predicted and cleaned up the lines around his eyes with a grumble. Once done he gave himself a once over before turning to Kiyotaka with a ‘voila’ which earnt him an earnest applause from the other boy. 

“You look handsome as usual!” The affectionate term made Mondo flush slightly, the guy just said whatever was on his mind, didn’t he? “Is it my turn next?” 

“Yeah, but did ya wanna try the eyeshadow?” Mondo picked up the small container of black eye product.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Taka replied with no attempt to hide his excitement.

Chucking the taller student opened it and crouched between the other’s legs. If he noticed the soft pink tint that dusted the other’s cheeks and ears he wouldn’t tell. 

“Close yer eyes and stay still” 

Kiyotaka did as told and somehow Mondo knew he wouldn’t need to be told twice like his younger self had. Normally he’d use a brush to apply this but Daiya didn’t have brushes when he did it to Mondo all those years ago so using his finger felt like the right thing to do. 

Tapping his ring finger in the product he put the container on the edge of the bath once he had enough for one eye. Reaching his clean hand up to gently cup the side of Taka’s face, the other jumped slightly at the contact to which he mumbled an apology but the other dismissed it. He angled his canvas so he had a better view and gently began to tap the colour on.

As much as he was trying to have a brotherly moment right now, hell he was copying the exact way he was taught to do this, the moment they were having didn’t feel brotherly. It felt intimate, more intimate than their sauna competition or bath had been, this felt significant and slightly familiar. Like he’d held him like this before, but they had only met each other when this whole shitty game started right? So how would he have had the chance to hold him like this? 

“Mondo” The biker swallowed hearing his name on the other’s tongue “Can I open my eyes?” 

He had finished the eyeshadow so, technically yes, the other boy could open his eyes but Mondo didn’t tell him that straight away. Instead, he continued to hold his face and rubbed a thumb over his cheek, he might have called Mondo handsome before but right now Kiyotaka looked like the most handsome man the biker had ever seen. 

Probably breaking his first rule ever the younger man opened his eyes even though he wasn’t told he could and damn, that eyeshadow made his red eyes sparkle brighter than usual. For a moment they just stared at each other and Mondo wondered if the other was getting the strong sense of familiarity he was.

“Shall I try the eyeliner now?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah” Resuming the reason they were doing this, Mondo stood up and brought the liner over “Ya remember what to do?”

“Of course!” Reclaiming his energetic studious attitude the smaller student moved to the mirror and began creating a strong frame around his eyes like his teacher’s.

Mondo watched from the side, Kiyotaka took everything on with a determination which others could only dream of possessing. As long fingers elegantly held the makeup product the taller man admired the smooth movements the other was creating, even if there were a few stumbles here and there. 

Once he was done he turned to face Mondo with a slightly wavering smile. The job was well done but he knew the other well enough to know he was overanalysing the slightest deviations from the look Mondo had spent years perfecting. 

Now was the time to mimic the past. Closing his eyes and giving his biggest grin, Mondo lifted his hand to give Kiyotaka a thumbs up. When he peaked to see if it got the reaction he wanted he saw the other student smiling just as brightly back at him, this look wasn’t as intimidating on Kiyotaka as it was on the Owada’s but the guy wore it well. 

As the younger man went to admire his appearance in the mirror Mondo started clearing up his stuff and put everything back away in the box he usually stored it in. That is until he went to pick up the eyeshadow.

He hadn’t worn the product since his brother had passed away and god knows it deserved to be worn a hell of a lot more. Steeling his decision, he tapped Kiyotaka on the shoulder.

“Open yer hands”

“Huh?”

“Just do it”

The puzzled look on Kiyotaka’s face immediately stuttered with excuses why he could accept the small item Mondo had just dropped in his hands.

“It’s yours, something tells me my bro wouldn’t mind ya havin’ it” Mondo dismissed all the arguments he was getting back and eventually Taka clutched the eyeshadow to his chest with teary eyesd. Oh yeah!

“Err don’t cry when ya have makeup on” Mondo scratched the back of his neck “Forgot to tell ya that one”

“B-but—”

And then the tears spilled over. Well, it was a nice look while it lasted, abandoning his previous task Mondo when to grab some toilet roll and began cleaning up the other’s face while Taka shouted thank you’s. 

“Don’t mention it, if anyone should carry that ‘round it shouldn’t be me”

“Well! I insist once we get out of here that I thank your brother myself!” 

That statement hit him like cold water, ‘course Taka didn’t realise his brother was dead. No, that Mondo had killed his own brother like the paper buried in his desk said. 

“Are you okay?” A hand gently touched his arm and yet the biker felt like it was burning him “Don’t worry Mondo! I’m sure we’ll be with our families soon!”

Not unless someone was gonna kill ‘im. 

“Yeah, whatever you say man, look I said I’d go workout with someone later” Mondo began to put distance in between the pair and gathered up some of his gym gear, that programmer chick would be waitin’.

“Oh” Disappointment rang in that voice “Okay, well! Have a nice evening bro! I will treasure this gift, thank you again!” 

Turning back to see his friend make his way out the room, Kiyotaka turned back and gave him a small smile with a wave. Mondo did his best to return the gesture and he hoped it worked.

The door closed and he looked at the clock. Better make his way to the gym.


End file.
